1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pet toy maze for small animals (hamsters, gerbils, mice, or other small animals), specifically a single- or multi-level transparent, insertable, stacking maze pet toy designed for use in an auxiliary containment structure and comprising alternately stacking maze elements and horizontal planar surfaces that allow passage of a small animal throughout the assembly and between the compartments formed by the planar surfaces, maze elements, and containment structure with means for changing the maze routes involving the repositioning or rearrangement of horizontal planar surfaces, maze elements, or both.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mazes of labyrinths have been known for an indeterminable number of years. Used in both the fields of science and entertainment, the object has commonly been to move oneself, an animal, or an object through the maze as quickly as possible.
Some mazes have been three-dimensional or multi-level, using unitary or modular containment structures which add bulk and expense; many have been designed for the capability of changing maze routes, usually with many different, small, complex and interlocking parts, which a child would have difficulty handling, an animal would find very chewable, and germs would find inviting; at least one maze-type exercising device for animals exists which is designed for use in a breeding box, but it is not designed for change or expansion, does not take advantage of the burrowing instincts of small animals, and cannot easily accommodate food, bedding, and toys.
Discussing the prior art more specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,098 to Huang discloses a three-dimensional maze game which includes a containment structure in the form of stacked casings, interlocking septa and level plates with holes, and dumbbell devices for altering maze routes. Although he stacks septa and plates independently, he requires a containment structure, inefficiently uses dumbbell devices for changing routes rather than limiting the number and varying the placement of holes and repositioning or interchanging plates and septa. These resilient dumbbell blockades would be easily chewed by a small animal, difficult to sanitize, and inhibit viewing. Moreover, he is not concerned with utilizing an existing animal cage or preserving uncompartmentalized living space above the top planar surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,804 to Hall discloses a three-dimensional maze which includes a closed container and a plurality of cubicles with apertures which form a predetermined, fixed maze. There is a lack of independence of parts, an integral containment structure, and no flexibility within this closed structure.
Each of the four patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,364 to Miller, Jr., 3,260,236 to Jones, 3,516,389 to Meyer, and 4,743,023 to Collier, disclose maze structures which include containment by means of bottoms, walls, and tops, and each uses small parts such as posts and clips in addition to basic wall panels to create a changeable structure which in each case is dependent on the base surface of the containment structure for assembly and not merely support.
Miller, Jr. uses modular floor units with peripheral walls and a clear cover for total containment, and he uses grooved posts in holes and many short wall panels in a necessarily connected and dependent relation with the floor for maze definition. He lacks the simplicity of a free-standing, stacking, insertable design.
Jones uses a multi-sided base with perforated clip-on top plus bendable walls for integral containment, and his interior panels require that tabs be inserted into floor slots for support and form rather than standing independently. There is nothing to suggest a free-standing, stacking, insertable variation.
Meyer uses a modular base with slots and modular walls and top for integral containment, and his walls necessarily depend on base slots and require clips and hinges. Again, there is no free-standing, stacking, insertability.
Collier uses separable container modules with grooved posts, and his wall panels must depend on these posts rather than being self-supporting. Hence, the container module is integral to the design, and the modules are clipped together for stacking, a more cumbersome structure than free-standing, insertable maze elements and planar surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,938 to Tominaga discloses a unique vertical maze currently on the market. Although the maze cleverly uses a foreign structure for completion, the maze is virtually unchangeable, thereby discouraging child interaction, it is not expandable by stacking an arbitrary number of planar surfaces and maze elements, it reduces noncompartmentalized living space, unlike the present invention which preserves the original amount of floor space above the uppermost planar surface, and by virtue of its vertical orientation, it cannot easily accommodate or support food, bedding, and toys, nor does it encourage the burrowing activity of small animals below a surface level.
Also on the market for small animals are interconnecting plastic tubes. While such a concept is unlimited in the number of possible variations, it can become costly, require substantially more space for equivalent complexity, be more difficult to clean, and can accidentally come apart.
The present invention offers several advantages over the prior art. The horizontal nature of the maze encourages the burrowing instinct of the small animal, particularly when his food, bedding, and toys are placed above the assembly, at least until he rearranges everything to suit himself. The use of one or two assemblies (maze element with planar surface) creates more usable floor space, especially important with multiple pets, and, in addition to the underground compartments, preserves the original amount of uncompartmentalized living space as before the maze was inserted. As is recommended in any case, the cage should have a secure lid.
Another advantage of the present invention is that with free-standing maze elements not requiring complex parts, a child can enjoy changing his animal's cage design and easily clean house. The simplicity also creates more eye appeal than some mazes. Although the invention favors small animal's burrowing behavior, he is nonetheless viewable at all levels.
Moreover, the maze could be expanded over a period of time and multiple purchases, and repetition of planar surfaces and wall units which form the maze elements, plus the elimination of the containment structure keep the manufacturing cost down. The independence of the maze elements and the planar surfaces and the potential for the entire assembly of the preferred embodiment to be broken down into flat pieces reduces transportation, packaging, and retailing requirements.